i love you never felt like any blessing
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: jalan pulang telah menghilang karena kita telah bercinta di luar angkasa. / atau, dan mereka hanyalah kisah cinta terlarang lainnya. ;; kaito&luka. kaito&miku. non-linear, sort of.


"i love you" never felt like any blessing

**( **kaito&luka & kaito&miku / ACUTE-ish {sort of}** )**

**sinopsis: **jalan pulang telah menghilang karena kita telah bercinta di luar angkasa. / atau, dan mereka hanyalah kisah cinta terlarang lainnya.  
><strong>warning: <strong>sexual references, bahasa dll. Fail angst darling.** Non-linear**, kinda.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>vocaloid © yamaha; sinopsis & beberapa kalimat © frau ("sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa"); judul © florence + the machine (lagu "heavy in your arms")  
><strong>an: **ot3 strikes again. booyaahh. & gua benar-benar mood buat bikin ending yang "seharusnya seperti D.O.N.G.E.N.G dan bla-bla-bla". gua malas :p & seperti biasa, fail -_- IDK WHY I'M SO HORRIBLE AT ANGST ASDFGHJKL;  
><strong>an2: **& gua, entah kenapa, bayangin fic ini didaftarin seseorang untuk event IFA 2011 (yang, tentu saja, masih lama. mungkin bulan november seperti tahun lalu) & gua bayangin nilainya berapa. hm.  
><strong>an3: **oh, dan terima kasih sudah membaca. tolong jangan memfavorit tanpa mereview. bukannya gua mau membunuh kalian jika kalian tidak mereview. tapi, serius deh ._.

* * *

><p>;;<p>

i was a heavy heart to carry  
>my feet dragged across the ground<br>and he took me to the river  
>where he slowly let me drown<p>

―florence + the machine, '**heavy in your arms**'

;;

Mereka semua adalah aktor&aktris yang menyembunyikan semuanya di balik riasan wajah dan senyum palsu.  
>(Baca: mereka semua seorang <em>pembohong<em>.)

;;

Kegelapan menggantung di langit, terlihat begitu gelap walaupun bintang-bintang dan bulan sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa bersinar terang seperti matahari, namun mereka tidak bisa karena itu bukanlah tugasnya.

Suara dentingan jam yang dibuat tahun '50-an terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya begitu klasik, hanya suara _dongdongdong _yang menggema ke seluruh rumah. Setelah menandakan bahwa tengah malam datang, yang berarti hari Minggu telah mengusir hari Sabtu pergi, jam itu membisu lagi, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih di dalam dunia mereka.

Mereka tidur berdampingan, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mendengarkan napas masing-masing, jam dinding yang berdetik, dan suara airhujan gerimis yang menghantam kaca jendela.

Miku menyelinapkan tangannya ke bawah kaus polos Kaito, meletakkan tangannya tepat di dada kiri dan menarik napas seraya telapak tangannya merasakan jantung Kaito berdetak terhadap tulang rusuknya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke pinggang Kaito. _Aku mencintaimu, _gumamnya terhadap kulitnya, bibirnya menyapu lembut dagu Kaito.

Kaito menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menanamkan sebuah ciuman lembut di mahkota kepalanya. _Aku juga, _gumamnya terhadap rambut Miku yang begitu cantik&mulus, halus seperti sutra. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat sampai kegelapan menariknya pergi dari dunia nyata.

Miku mau tidak mau menghela napasnya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya di samping Kaito, tangan Kaito menjadi bantalnya, badan Kaito menjadi gulingnya, kemeja Kaito menjadi selimutnya. Di belakang kelopak matanya, ia melihat Kaito mengucapkan _aku juga mencintaimu _dengan suara semanis gula dan senyum berkilau seperti lingkaran halo di atas kepala malaikat. Lalu ia bermimpi dengan senyum tipis.  
>(tampaknya ia telah melupakan fakta bahwa Kaito mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada sekecut jeruk nipis, bahwa Kaito melupakan kata <em>mencintaimu<em>.)

;;

Dinding putih yang membosankan itu menyambut punggung seorang perempuan dengan suara teriakan dan debaman. Ada cahaya redup di pojok kamar, cukup untuk menerangkan kamar itu sehingga terlihat perempuan itu memiliki warna rambut seperti warna permen gulali, sedang didorong oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru.

Sang perempuan mengeluarkan suara desahan saat sang laki-laki menciumi lehernya, menggumamkan _aku mencintaimu,_ menyihir sang perempuan agar menyerah dan membiarkannya meninggalkan tanda bahwa sang perempuan adalah milik sang laki-laki

Sang perempuan membisik di telinga sang laki-laki, _Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, karena―  
><em>Sang laki-laki memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah ciuman kasar. Rasanya seperti keputusasaan & kehausan, berbisik terhadap bibir mungil sang perempuan, _Diam saja, 'kay?_

Dan sang perempuan mendesah, memejamkan matanya. Ia langsung melihat mereka berada di galaksi, ribuan bintang menari di sekeliling mereka, mengucapkan _aku mencintaimu _dengan suara menggelegar seperti supernova, kemudian membutakan kedua matanya.  
>Ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.<p>

(radio menyanyi: _kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa_.)

;;

Mereka berumur lima belas tahun saat Miku memperkenalkan Kaito pada Luka.

Matanya berbinar secerah kulitnya. Suaranya ringan seperti gelembung-gelembung yang melayang melalui udara musim panas. Gerakannya lebih aktif daripada hari biasanya. Dan Luka tahu semua itu terjadi karena Kaito, makanya ia tersenyum tipis dan membisikkan _terima kasih, tolong jaga sahabatku_ saat Miku pergi membeli soda untuk mereka bertiga.

Kaito hanya mengerjapkan mata, lalu tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, membalas bisikannya. _Ya, tentu saja._

Miku datang dengan dua soda dan kopi susu untuk Luka. Saat ia bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan di belakangnya, Luka hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya. _Tidak. Tidak ada._

Miku melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengerutkan dahi walaupun senyum bermain di wajahnya, berkata, _Ya Tuhan, beritahu saja aku. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?_

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya. _Kami hanya membicarakan soal film Amerika yang baru saja masuk di sini._

_Oh_. Miku tersenyum. _Kalau begitu, aku tetapkan hari Sabtu sebagai Hari Menonton!_

Dan mereka pun menonton film yang begitu jelek. Uh.

;;

"Luka! Hei!"

Tubuh Luka menegang saat mendengar suara familier itu menabuh gendang telinganya dengan keras, membuat telinganya berdengung. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Miku berada di hadapannya, lengkap dengan gaun musim panas serta topi anyaman dengan pita biru di sekelilingnya. Dan senyumnya masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu: berkilau seperti matahari.

Luka mengecap bibirnya sebelum memasang senyum di wajahnya, meletakkan bukunya di samping kopi susunya, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya. "Hei, apa kabar?" tanyanya.

Miku membalas pelukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Miku meremas bahu sahabatnya, tersenyum tipis, tapi tetap cantik seperti biasanya. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi sejak kita lulus SMA."

Luka menggaruk lengannya dengan gugup. "Ah, aku sibuk kuliah. Kau tahu, aku harus tetap menggambar dan berinovasi dan menggambar, jadi, yah, aku langsung mengisolasikan diriku di dalam kardus." Luka tertawa.

Miku menepuk kedua tangannya dengan lenguhan kaget. "Kau benar-benar masuk jurusan Arsitektur! Selamat!" kicaunya dengan nada riang.

"Terima kasih," katanya, tersipu. Ia senang mendengar suara ceria sahabatnya. Itu mengingatkannya pada burung-burung yang sedang berkicau pada pagi hari. "Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sekarang jadi seorang penyiar radio!" jerit Miku, penuh kesenangan dan kegembiraan. "Penyiar radio itu keren sekali! Walaupun, yah, aku mungkin akan sakit karena aku kuliah di jurusan Komunikasi dan aku harus membagi waktuku antara kuliah dan pekerjaan. Tapi tidak apa. Aku senang dengan kegiatanku saat ini."

Luka tersenyum. "Aku juga senang. Jadi, Nona Penyiar Radio, kapan kaumenunjukkan suaramu pada Tokyo?" tanyanya.

"Setiap hari, jam tujuh sampai jam sepuluh malam di Crypton."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mendengarnya."

Miku mengangguk. "Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kaito ada di sana"―ia menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya―"sedang mencari DVD untuk kita nonton pada Sabtu nanti."

Luka mengangkat alis. "Hari Menonton masih ada?"

Miku hanya mengedipkan mata, kemudian pergi ke tempat Kaito sambil melayangkan sebuah ciuman. Saat Luka ingin duduk, ia dan Kaito saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Kaito menghilang di tikungan.

Luka mendesah, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Pembohong."

;;

Semua kesalahan ini berawal saat mereka tujuh belas tahun.

Musim semi telah datang dan hujan turun terus-menerus. Ia datang pada hari Selasa, tepat di luar rumahnya. Wajahnya mengerut ditimpa airhujan.

Luka keluar dengan payung besar warna-warni dan membiarkan Kaito masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kosong (ayah&ibu tidak ada).

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Luka, memberinya handuk baru. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke dapur.

"Cokelat panas," jawabnya, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih itu.

Luka membuatkan mereka secangkir kopi susu.

"Kenapa kau buat kopi susu?" tanya Kaito, mengangkat alis saat Luka memberinya secangkir kopi susu.

"Karena aku hanya tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kopi susu," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Ah." Kaito menyesap kopinya.

Sejak saat itu, tiap kali hujan turun, Kaito ada di depan rumahnya, badannya basah-kuyup dan Luka akan membuatkannya kopi susu. Dan tiap kali ia datang, ada suara drum yang ditabuh di dalam kepala Luka.

;;

Miku ingat ia membeku saat Kaito melayangkan kata-kata cinta di telinganya, matanya serius, dan kadang Miku merinding mengingat kenangan itu karena Kaito bukanlah tipe yang serius. Kaito adalah seorang yang konyol dan tergila-gila dengan es krim. Tapi ia tetap menerimanya cinta karena ia tahu ia sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Ia menutup matanya dan melihat semuanya terputar lagi dan lagi―

Kaito meneriakinya dan Miku mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kaito tertawa sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miku, menanyakan apa yang ia lamunkan. Miku hanya menggeleng sambil menerima uluran tangan Kaito, menggenggamnya erat. Kakinya mengikuti kaki Kaito.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Miku dan tidur berdampingan lagi, kamarnya gelap.

Ia menggumam _aku mencintaimu _dan Miku menggumam _aku juga mencintaimu_, merasakan bibirnya menyentuh mahkota kepalanya. Ia merasakan tulang pipi Kaito selama tiga puluh menit, menggumam tanpa suara, _kita semua seorang pembohong_.

(ia menutup matanya dan mengingat saat pertama kalinya ia menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, tapi Kaito menggenggam tangannya begitu longgar.)

;;

Saat itu, hari Selasa menguasai. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan hari itu sebenarnya. Hanya hari biasa yang mengisi siklus tujuh hari dalam seminggu.

Tapi, pada saat hari Selasa, Kaito menciumnya untuk pertama kali.

Awalnya, Luka hanya ingin tahu kenapa Kaito selalu ke tempatnya tiap kali hujan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bibir Kaito sudah menekan bibirnya dengan keras, membuat drum di kepala dan di dadanya ditabuh lagi lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Luka hanya bisa berpikir, _yaTuhanyaTuhanyaTuhan_, sambil mengingat wajah marah Miku. Dan itu membuatnya takuttakuttakut karena selama sepuluh tahun ia bersahabat dengannya, Miku hanya satu kali memperlihatkan kemarahannya, dan itu pun ia perlihatkan tujuh tahun yang lalu saat Luka merusak boneka _unicorn_ Miku. Namun wajah marahnya dibersihkan lagi oleh airhujan, sehingga ia melarikan jarinya ke rambut Kaito, membalas ciumannya. Supernova terbakar di lidah mereka.

Luka menikmati setiap detik itu sampai Kaito menggumamkan _aku mencintaimu_ di bibirnya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa kata-kata itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk MikuMikuMiku, bukan dirinya.

Luka mendorong dada Kaito, menariknya keluar dari rumahnya, dan menutup pintu tepat di wajahnya.

Foto-foto Luka bersama Kaito pun ia gunting dan menaruhnya di perapian, menonton api melahap habis foto itu dan meludahkannya kembali dalam wujud abu dengan wajah horor, noda maskara menuruni pipinya.

;;

(sshh, sebuah rahasia.)  
>Miku tahu Kaito dan Luka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya; dan ia bersikap seperti seorang anak yang polos, yang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Kaito dan Luka.<p>

Miku tahu Kaito pernah menggenggam tangan Luka di bawah meja; dan ia tetap menyesap susu kocoknya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tertawa bersama Luka saat Kaito cemberut melihat es krimnya sudah mencair habis.

Miku juga tahu Kaito pernah menggesturkan _aku mencintaimu _pada Luka saat Kaito mengira kalau ia masih melihat ke arah lain; dan ia tetap menepuk punggung Kaito, dan memberinya kecupan singkat di depan Luka, kemudian menanyakan kabar mereka.

Miku juga tahu Kaito pernah mencium Luka saat ia ingin mengunjungi Luka saat hari hujan, dan langsung berbalik saat melihat adegan itu terekam langsung di matanya; dan ia masih menyapa mereka dengan senyum semanis _bluberry cheesecake, _berdansa di depan mereka, dan tertawa seperti tidak ada lagi yang lebih baik daripada hari itu.

Miku tahu semua itu dan ia tetap tersenyumtersenyumtersenyum (berbohongberbohongberbohong) seakan-akan ia tak punya masalah yang dapat menghancurkan dunianya. Ia hanya ingin sahabatnya tetap mendukungnya sama seperti sepuluh tahun terakhir. Ia hanya ingin menghirup kata-kata _aku mencintaimu _yang meninggalkan kedua bibir kekasihnya.  
>Hanya itu.<p>

(kecuali di saat ia mencium Kaito, ia merasakan kopi susu, menandakan bahwa ia merasakan LukaLukaLuka di bibir Kaito.)

;;

Miku Hatsune adalah rumah bagi Luka Megurine.

Ia hangat, penuh senyuman, dan selalu membuat Luka merasa tenang jika ia duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak seperti ayah&ibu, yang selalu bepergian entah ke mana, lari darinya dengan alasan "kami bekerja untuk kebaikanmu, Nak," sehingga membuatnya duduk sendirian di sofa ungunya, menonton sinetron payah di TV.

Jadi ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mengecewakan Miku.  
>(―sampai hujan turun dan Kaito menciumnya.)<p>

Sejak saat itu, ia memasang senyum lelah seperti biasanya, tertawa jika Miku juga tertawa, dan membaca buku seperti biasanya.

;;

Kaito melihat mereka sebagai satu cinta yang perlu diraih.  
>Ia sudah meraih Miku dan ia sudah meraih Luka.<br>Dan saat takdir menyuruhnya untuk memilih, ia melihat kedua perempuan itu dengan tatapan kebingungan sambil mengatakan, _aku mencintai mereka berdua_.  
>Takdir membalas, <em>Nak, kau salah besar. Kau seorang pembohong yang buruk sekali.<em>

;;

Luka tidak sempat mendengar suara Miku di radio karena ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi ke Inggris untuk menjaga ibunya yang sedang sakit. Walaupun Luka tidak menganggap mereka sebagai rumahnya, ia tetap datang karena mereka orang tuanya, dan ayahnya perlu bekerja untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakit.

Ia melihat Jepang begitu kecil saat pesawat menerbangkannya ke Inggris, kemudian mendoakan Miku agar tetap sehat dan menyambutnya pulang karena sungguh, Miku selalu menjadi tempat ia pulang.

Ia menghirup udara kemudian tertidur saat pesawat melantunkan lagu pelan.

(_jalan pulang telah menghilang. tertulis dan menghilang. karena kita telah bercinta di luar angkasa._)

;;

Miku pergi ke rumah Kaito pada hari Sabtu untuk menikmati Hari Menonton. Ia sudah mendapat film keren untuk ditonton dan ia tidak sabar lagi untuk menontonnya bersama Kaito.

Produser acaranya sudah menyuruhnya pulang dan ia memberikan ciuman di pipi sang produser. Lalu ia pergi ke tepi jalan, mencari-cari taksi. Setelah mendapatkan taksi, ia masuk dan menutup pintu, lalu memberi sang supir taksi sebuah alamat.

Ia membuka ponsel lipatnya dan mengetik: _hei, kaito, aku sudah membeli dvd untuk hari menonton kita :D  
><em>Ponsel berbunyi; ada pesan baru dari Kaito. _yay! aku tidak sabar lagi menontonnya bersamamu dan dua mangkuk es krim lezat yang sedang beristirahat di atas pahaku ini ;)  
><em>Miku membalas. _kalau begitu, aku usahakan agar datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. aku mencintaimu._

Ponsel berbunyi lagi. Dan saat Miku ingin membacanya, klakson mobil mengaum dengan keras, membuatnya kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke bawah kakinya. Ia mendesah lega setelah mendapatkannya.

Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan memasang senyum, kemudian melihat ke depan, hanya mendapatkan sinar kuning yang menyilaukan dan belokan yang memusingkan dan lampu merah&biru&kuning bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi bintang utara dalam dunianya. Suara pecahan kaca menjadi nyanyian malaiakat di telinganya.

Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya lagi dan tak sempat memastikan apakah Kaito masih mengatakan_ aku juga mencintaimu _padanya.

;;

Luka pulang tiga bulan kemudian, hanya untuk mendapatkan tidak ada lagi rumah untuknya.

;;

Kaito mendecakkan lidahnya, menjilati bibirnya dengan gugup. "Miku sudah meninggal, Luka. Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan tiga bulan yang lalu."

Ia melihat kaca memenuhi mata Luka, bersiap-siap untuk pecah menjadi airmata. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Dia sahabatku, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu _e-mail _barumu," katanya.

"Ah," gumam Luka.

Ia melihat Luka berlutut di atas tanah, mayat Miku di bawahnya. Ia menangis dalam dunia satu warna; batu nisannya berwarna abu-abu, bajunya berwarna abu-abu, langitnya berwarna abu-abu. Ia memeluk batu nisan Miku dengan erat, tidak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali karena di mana Miku berada, Luka ada di sana, tersenyum bersamanya.

Luka berhenti menangis lima menit kemudian (karena ia bukanlah seseorang yang cengeng). Ia menghapus noda maskara di pipi dan di batu nisan Miku; Miku pantas untuk disucikan. Ia menelusuri ukiran Miku Hatsune di batu nisannya. Ukirannya cantik secantik namanya.

Ia meninggalkan daun bawang kesukaan Miku di samping batu nisan abu-abu, melayangkan sebuah ciuman kemudian berjalan di samping Kaito.

Kaito ingin memeluknya erat saat itu karena Luka terlihat seperti boneka yang terbuat dari porselen, akan pecah&hancur saat disentuh. Tapi ia tidak memeluknya karena Luka pasti tidak ingin dipeluk oleh siapapun selain Miku.

"Kaito," Luka mendongak ke arahnya, airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya, "apakah Miku mati karena kebohongan kita?"

Kaito tidak menjawab.

;;

Luka memutuskan untuk pergi dari Tokyo dua hari setelah mengunjungi makam Miku.

Ia mengambil semua uang orang tua juga miliknya sendiri, foto-fotonya bersama Miku tanpa siluet Kaito di dalamnya, juga buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Ia meninggalkan pendidikannya. Ia meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan Kaito. Ia meninggalkan Miku sendirian di bawah tanah...

Luka mendesah. _Maaf, Miku_, batinnya.

Ia menarik kopernya keluar dari rumahnya dan mengentakkan kakinya ke aspal. Matanya menerawang ke jalan, melihat-lihat apakah taksi sudah ada di dalam jangkauan pandangannya atau tidak.

Kaito pun datang di hadapannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Pergi dari sini," jawabnya singkat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku harus mencari rumah baruku."

"Tapi, Luka, kau harus tetap di sini."

Luka mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik mata _azure _itu bertanya _kenapa?_

"Karena aku men―"

(―semua kenangan itu terputar di dalam kepalanya lagi dan lagi, rusak dan memutar lagi bagian terlarang itu―)

Luka mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu, Kaito. Itu membuatku muak."

"Tapi, Luka―"

"Aku bilang jangan!" jerit Luka. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu sebagai tempat aku pulang. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku. Aku juga tidak pernah menginginkanmu membisikkan kata-kata sialan itu di telingaku. Jadi, tolong berhenti mengucapkan kebohongan!"

"Luka―"

"DEMI TUHAN, KAITO, DIAM!" jeritnya lagi. "Aku tahu aku mencintaimu sama seperti cara Miku mencintaimu. Tapi, astaga, aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau membalas cintaku karena sahabatku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mau mengorbankan persahabatanku untukmu, Kaito. Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkanku karena Miku sudah mati? Tidak, Kaito. Tidak. Karena bagian kecil dari otakku selalu mengingatkan aku bahwa dia mencintaimu seperti orang gila, Kaito. Seperti orang gila! Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat itu?" Luka berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah Kaito. "Kalau kau tidak melihat itu, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini, sekarang juga."

Taksi datang dan Luka memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi.

Ia menatap Kaito. "Ingat, Kaito. Aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu sebagai rumah." Ia mengecap bibirnya. "Dan aku sarankan kau mengucapkan _aku mencintaimu _pada batu nisan Miku atau perempuan yang lebih baik dariku."

Luka masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan teriakan Kaito dan menggenggam foto terakhirnya bersama Miku, menggumam bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

;;

Tidak ada kartu pos dari Luka di kotak posnya. Kaito tidak terkejut. Bagaimanapun juga Luka tidak pernah mengganggapnya sebagai tempat untuk ia pulang.

;;

Seorang perempuan mati karena berbohong.  
>Seorang perempuan tak punya rumah lagi karena berbohong.<br>Seorang laki-laki tak punya lagi cinta untuk diraih karena berbohong.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada pelangi dan akhir bahagia yang selalu diimpi-impikan untuk mereka bertiga.  
>Hanya ada takdir di sini, mengendalikan hidup mereka dari dunia impian ke dunia sampah.<br>Ini tidak simpel.


End file.
